رؤية معهد السياسة والاستراتيجية الإسرائيلي: مستقبل المنطقة العربية
= رؤية معهد السياسة والاستراتيجية الإسرائيلي: مستقبل المنطقة العربية (1) = السبت 11/أبريل/2015 - 02:30 م د. هبة جمال الدين تقدم الورقة البحثية رؤية لأحد أبرز مراكز الفكر الإسرائيلية "معهد السياسة والاستراتيجية" لمستقبل الشرق الأوسط. وتتمثل أهمية هذه القضية في الدور المحوري الذي تلعبه مراكز الفكر1 في عملية صنع السياسة العامة بإسرائيل، بل ومساهمتها في بعض الأحيان في تنفيذ السياسة الخارجية لها، وفي ظل استمرار الخطر الإسرائيلي للوطن العربي، هناك ضرورة لقراءة العقلية الإسرائيلية خاصة المفكرين والمحللين. ويعتبر معهد السياسة والاستراتيجية من أبرز وأهم مراكز الفكر بإسرائيل حيث يمثل محفلا لالتقاء صناع القرار والأكاديميين والساسة علاوة على أبرز القادة من مختلف دول العالم وذلك خلال ما ينظمه من مؤتمر سنوي "مؤتمر هرتسيليا لميزان لأمن القومي"2، وبمراجعة فاعليات المؤتمر منذ عام 2000 حتى عام 2013 اتضح اهتمام المركز بشدة بالمنطقة العربية بل ويطرح رؤية جديدة للتعامل مع المنطقة، وذلك في ضوء التحديات التي يقابلها من ثورات الربيع العربي، وصعود للقوى الراديكالية الإسلامية، وتنامي المطامع الإقليمية لبعض الدول الكبرى بالإقليم كتركيا وإيران. وتأثير ذلك على عملية السلام، ووضع إسرائيل، وذلك للوقوف على السيناريوهات التي يطرحها المركز لتحصين وضعها في إطار محيطها الإقليمي. فيصف المعهد البيئة السياسية بالمنطقة بخصائص وسمات تصب في صالح إسرائيل. حيث تتسم بتدهور المكانة الدولية لدول المنطقة وفي ظل كثرة الصراعات والحروب وظهور قوى الإسلام الراديكالي وزيادة شوكتها، في ظل فشل الحكومات العربية في حل مشاكلها الداخلية، مقابل الطموح التركي والإيراني للهيمنة على الإقليم. 3 هذا إضافة للتهديد الذي يمثله صعود حركات الإسلام الراديكالي بالمنطقة، ومن ثم كانت هناك ضرورة (من الوجهة الإسرائيلية) لتأمين المنطقة ومواجهة التهديدات التي توجد داخلها لحماية مصالح القوى الغربية وتأمين إسرائيل. ومن ثم يضع تصورات للتعامل مع الوضع الراهن بالوطن العربي. في هذا الصدد، تتناول الورقة أبرز القضايا التي حظت باهتمام المركز منذ عام 2000 فيما يتعلق بالوضع العربي فتنقسم إلى أربعة أقسام رئيسة يتحدث الأول عن عملية السلام والمفاوضات الفلسطينية الإسرائيلية والثاني عن علاقة إسرائيل ببعض دول المنطقة كجمهورية مصر العربية والعراق وسوريا، والثالث يناقش مطامع بعض القوى الإقليمية المحيطة بالوطن العربي (إيران وتركيا)، والرابع يتناول بعض التهديدات البازغة كصعود قوى الإسلام الراديكالي، والبترول والطاقة، تغير المناخ. يتناول هذا الجزء الرؤية الإسرائيلية للأحداث والتطورات في حلبة الصراع الفلسطيني الإسرائيلي والسيناريوهات التي وضعها المركز لحل الصراع. وتعكس تلك البدائل الخط الأيديولوجي اليميني للمركز، إذ تقوم بالأساس على ضم إسرائيل بشكل شبه كامل للأراضي الفلسطينية وتصدير المشكلة الفلسطينية للدول العربية عبر إقامة دولة في شبه جزيرة سيناء والأردن خلال ما يسمى بنظرية تبادل الأراضي مما يتنافى مع الفكر اليساري الذي يؤمن بضرورة التسوية السلمية القائمة على الحلول الإقليمية الوسط وفقًا للقرارين الأماميين 242 و338 4. يناقش هذا الجزء المبادرات التي اقترحها المركز منذ بداية عمله عام 2000 لتسوية الصراع الفلسطيني الإسرائيلي "خريطة الطريق وخطة الانفصال أحادي الجانب، والحلول الإقليمية، مفاوضات الوضع النهائي". أ‌. خريطة الطريق ووجهة النظر الشارونية ' طرح رئيس الوزراء الإسرائيلي آنذاك آرئيل شارون في مؤتمر 2001 خطة خارطة الطريق، وأعلن الرئيس الأمريكي جورج بوش الابن في يونيو 2002 عن خريطة الطريق كحل للصراع الفلسطيني الإسرائيلي. وتم تناولها دوليا باعتبارها الخطة الأمريكية للتسوية "خريطة الطريق" وتناولت تحديد مراحل تاريخية لإنجاز تقدم نحو التسوية السياسية الفلسطينية. ولكن هذه المبادرة أجلت الحديث عن قضايا الوضع النهائي، ومن ثم لم يتم تناول التسوية النهائية بين الطرفين. ووضعت شروطا للتقدم نحو التسوية 5: · 'الأول: شرط قيمي "اعتراف الفلسطينيين بامتناعهم عن الأعمال الإرهابية (المقصود بها المقاومة) والتزامهم بها، بل ويحاربونها بأنفسهم، وينفذون إصلاحا بالسلطة الفلسطينية ويغيرون قيادتهم. · الثاني: شرط تنفيذي؛ إذا نفذ الفلسطينيون الجزء الأول فسيستطيعون تأسيس دولة مؤقتة تحصل على استقلالها عام 2005 وفقا لحدود 1967. · الثالث: يشير إلى التزام الدول العربية بوضع نهاية للإرهاب الفلسطيني للتقدم نحو التسوية. أما الخطة التي طرحها شارون عام 2001 أو ما تعرف بوجهة النظر الشارونية فتتضمن ثلاث مراحل كل مرحلة مترتبة على السابقة لها'''6:' · 'المرحلة الأولى': ضرورة وجود قيادة فلسطينية جديدة مسئولة وغير فاسدة بدون عرفات، وإحداث إصلاح هيكلي في هيكل السلطة الفلسطينية، وخاصة فيما يتعلق بالشئون الأمنية، وإعادة إنشائه وإيقاف الإرهاب، وقيام النظام الفلسطيني بمحاربته وجمع كل الأسلحة غير القانونية للجماعات الإرهابية، وتطوير تعاون اقتصادي مدني، ووضع نهاية لدعم الإرهاب عبر تبني مناهج تعليمية مدعمة للسلام. وإعادة تأهيل اللاجئين الفلسطينيين برعاية أمريكية كاختبار القيادة الفلسطينية الجديدة. · 'المرحلة الثانية': إعلان الدولة الفلسطينية على حدود مؤقتة في المناطق أ و ب ما عدا المناطق الأمنية. على أن تكون هذه الدولة بدون أسلحة، وقواتها العسكرية منزوعة السلاح، لديها فقط قوات شرطة مسلحة بأسلحة خفيفة. فإسرائيل ستكون مسئولة عن الحدود الخارجية، ومتحكمة فيها وكذلك الحال بالنسبة للمجال الجوي، ولا يحق للدولة الفلسطينية توقيع أية اتفاقيات أو الدخول في أية تحالفات مع أية دولة أخرى ليس لديها علاقات سلام مع إسرائيل. · 'المرحلة الثالثة': بدء مفاوضات الوضع النهائي وتحديد الحدود الدائمة للدولة الفلسطينية. وعقب الحرب على العراق تم تقديم اقتراح لتعديل خارطة الطريق، بحيث تتضمن ضغوطا على الدول العربية لاقتراح مبادرة جديدة تشتمل بنودها على دعم الدولة الفلسطينية التي لا يجب ان تولد في ظل الإرهاب، ومسئولية القادة العرب عن حالة اللا عنف الفلسطيني، إعلان قادة العالم العربي أن عرفات شخص خدم القضية الفلسطينية، ولكن عهده ولى ويجب إحلال رئيس آخر محله، وكذا إعلان القادة العرب للرأي العام الإسرائيلي ترحيبهم بالتطبيع مع إسرائيل. ومن ثم وفقا لهذا السيناريو فإن القادة العرب سيقع على كاهلهم حمل ثقيل أما اسرائيل فستقدم تنازلات مؤلمة. كما جاءت محاولات أخرى لتطوير هذه المبادرة حيث تضمنت عدة شروط لتحقيق تسوية مرحلية 7: · 'الشرط الأول: تغيير في القيادة الفلسطينية. '· الشرط الثاني: 'المساعدة الاقتصادية للسلطة الفلسطينية بعد تغيير قيادتها. '· الشرط الثالث: 'نزع التسلح بشكل كامل من الأراضي المحكومة بواسطة السلطة الفلسطينية والتي يتحكم فيها السلطة الإسرائيلية عبر الحدود. · '''الشرط الرابع: إعادة تأهيل اللاجئين الفلسطينيين تحت رعاية أمريكية وإسقاط حق العودة. وعلى الرغم من هذه المبادرات ومحاولة تشديد القيود التي تطرح من فترة لأخرى لتسوية الصراع، فإنها ظلت حبرا على ورق ولم تنفذ أو تفعل. ب‌. رؤى أخرى لتسويات مرحلية يناقش هذا الجزء مبادرات أخرى تم طرحها في خلال أروقة المؤتمر، "خطة الانفصال من جانب واحد، الحلول الإقليمية، مفاوضات الوضع النهائي". كل منها يحاول أن يقدم بدائل ليس لحل القضية الفلسطينية وإنما لإجهاضها. دولة تحت الوصاية: تدور فكرتها حول إقامة دولة فلسطينية مؤقتة (أو مشروطة) تحت الوصاية الأمريكية، على أن تكون هذه الدولة بالأردن أو شبه جزيرة سيناء · الانفصال من جانب واحد'''8:' تنطلق خطة الانفصال من جانب واحد على مسلّمة أن رحيل أو تغيير القيادة الفلسطينية لن ينهي الصراع في ظل غياب شريك فلسطيني في المفاوضات. ولذلك فإن الانفصال من جانب واحد عن الفلسطينيين بدون توقيع اتفاق أي خلق منطقة عازلة هو الحل. فإسرائيل لديها مصلحة في الحفاظ على الصفة الديمقراطية للدولة في ظل أغلبية يهودية متماسكة، وفي إطار حدود الدولة. من هذا المنطلق، على إسرائيل اتخاذ قرار استراتيجي للانفصال الأحادي عن الفلسطينيين اعتمادا على عدة مبادئ: o ستعكس الحدود الفاصلة الاعتبارات الأمنية والديموغرافية. o الرغبات القومية الإسرائيلية والدينية حينما يحين الوقت سيتم تناولها والتعرض إليها. o سيتم تحديد مناطق عازلة. o الطريق إلى مفاوضات مستقبلية سيظل مفتوحًا إذا أو حينما يظهر في الأفق شريك فلسطيني. وأساس هذه المفاوضات سيقوم على إنشاء دولة فلسطينية مشروطة دون منح حق العودة للاجئين. 'وتتمثل مميزات الخطة، وفقا لرؤية المعهد في الآتي:' o 'على المدى القصير': سيدعم الفصل الأمن وسيسمح لإسرائيل بتوزيع الموارد، وفقا للأجندة المدنية (خاصة التعليم والقضايا الاجتماعية) التي تمثل قلب القوة القومية للدولة اليهودية. o 'على المدى الطويل': سيسمح بالحفاظ على الهوية اليهودية لإسرائيل والنظام الديمقراطي. إن تطبيق الخطة في أيدي اسرائيل ولا يعتمد على الفلسطينيين، وعلى أية حال - حاليا أو مستقبلا - ستنسحب إسرائيل من قطاع غزة لما يمثله من عبء على الدولة العبرية. '· دولة تحت الوصاية''' تدور فكرتها حول إقامة دولة فلسطينية مؤقتة (أو مشروطة) تحت الوصاية الأمريكية، على أن تكون هذه الدولة بالأردن أو شبه جزيرة سيناء ورفض فكرة انشاء الدولة الفلسطينية، ووضع قوات عسكرية بالمنطقة المواجهة لتلك الدولة (أو ما أطلقوا عليه الارهاب الفلسطيني). وهذه الخطة مثلها مثل خطة الانفصال من جانب واحد التي تقوم على فرضية غياب شريك للتفاوض، على الرغم من ذلك فإن المدافعين عن هذا النموذج يرون وجود عدة عيوب في حال الانفصال تتمثل في وجود منطقة غير محكومة، ومليئة بالعنف ولا تدفع الفلسطينيين للتعاون. إلا أن الافتراض الأساسي القائم على مفهوم الوصاية هو عقد اتفاقية للوضع النهائي، يتم التوصل إليها في نهاية مرحلة الوصاية حيث سيتم إقامة دولة فلسطينية مستقلة تمامًا. لن يحقق حلًا للمشكلات الأساسية، لكنه على الأقل يخلق مناخا للمفاوضات. بمعنى آخر يمهد الطريق إلى الجلوس على مائدة المفاوضات، يتضمن هذا المفهوم، عقد مؤتمر قمة دولي: ترأسه الولايات المتحدة الأمريكية سيعلن إقامة دولة فلسطينية مؤقتة بحدود مؤقتة تشتمل على منطقة أ، ومنطقة ب مع 10% إضافية لخلق أراضٍ متصلة، وستتم إزالة الحدود لخلق هذا المنطقة المتصلة. وسيسلم مؤتمر القمة الأرض للدولة المؤقتة إلى نظام وصاية بقيادة أمريكية. نظام الوصاية سيكون له سلطة واضحة للإشراف على تنفيذ الإصلاح المؤسسي عبر مجلس الوصاية الذي يعمل على ترسيخ دستور ديمقراطي وتشريعي، وإنشاء سلطة تشريعية، وعقد انتخابات حرة. وسيكون مسئولًا عن إدارة الاقتصاد بما يشكل تنفيذ "خطة مارشال". أخيرًا سيكون مسئولًا عن الأمن وعمليات مواجهة الارهاب. والقوات العسكرية الخاصة ستترتب على انتهاء نظام الوصاية لمواجهة الارهاب، حيث ستعمل على اقتلاع المنظمات الإرهابية من جذورها ونزع سلاحها. سيتم تحديد نظام الوصاية أولا لمدة سنتين إلى ثلاث سنوات، ولكن سيتم مده حتى تكون القوات الفلسطينية قادرة على تحمل المسئولية كاملة. وفي حين تنفيذ نظام الوصاية سيجتمع الوفدان الإسرائيلي والفلسطيني لمناقشة الاتفاق النهائي على أساس مبادئ سيتم تحديدها بواسطة مؤتمر القمة. أما الميزة الوضحة لهذا المفهوم فهي وجود القوة الأمريكية على الأرض؛ كجزء من حملة ضد الإرهاب العالمي. هذه القوة ستضع نهاية للمواجهة الإسرائيلية مع الفلسطينيين، وتريح قوات الجيش الإسرائيلي من المهام المنوطة بها في ظل الاحتلال. وبالنسبة للسلطة الفلسطينية الحالية وقادتها فسيتم تغييرهم ويحل محلهم قادة موثوق فيهم سيعنون بإعادة تطوير الأراضي الفلسطينية. أما عيوب تلك الخطة فتتمثل في أن الفلسطينيين ليسوا من سيتحمل المسئولية أي مسئولية الدولة الفلسطينية، ولكن نظام الوصاية. مما يطرح تساؤلا حول كيفية تحملهم المسئولية بعد ذلك، وهذا يطرح شكوكا حول نواحي الخطة. بالطبع لا يوجد ضمان أن الفلسطينيين أنفسهم سيوافقون على هذا الانتداب. إضافة إلى أن وضع فلسطين سيكون وضع دولة تابعة، سيتم الاعتراف بها كدولة صغيرة مستقلة تماما ولديها عضوية بالأمم المتحدة. تتخلى عن بعض من سيادتها لدولة أخرى ذات سيادة أي نفس العلاقة التي كانت قائمة بين جزر مارشال والولايات المتحدة9.'' '' · الحلول الإقليمية تقوم كفكرة نظام الوصايا على رفض نظرية إقامة دولة فلسطينية بالضفة الغربية، ولكن مع إقامتها بالدول العربية المجاورة في سيناء وفقا لاتفاقية مع مصر، وفي الأردن حيث ستقبل الفلسطينيين الذين يعيشون في المنطقة أ والمنطقة ب. وهذه المناطق وفقًا للخطة سيتم ربطها بالأردن بواسطة أربعة دهاليز، فالبعض سيتم توطينهم بالأردن والعريش (مصر- شبه جزيرة سيناء). وهذا الحل الإقليمي سيستند إلى التعاون الاقتصادي. فمن المتعارف عليه أن التعاون الإقليمي – خاصة في المجال الاقتصادي- يمكن أن يساند ويدعم التسوية السلمية. على الرغم من ذلك فإن هناك اقترابين مناقضين تم طرحهما بخصوص هدف محدد لمثل هذا التعاون وطرق دعمهما. o الاقتراب الأول اقتراب التعاون اقتصادي – الاستثمار مع دول الجوار الإقليمي- ورفع الناتج المحلي الإجمالي لتلك الدول الأعضاء في تلك المنظومة. سيتم ربط هذه الدول بحوافز للتعاون الاقتصادي مع إسرائيل وتقدم حوافز مغرية في هذا الصدد. وهذا سينتج عنه زيادة في اعتمادها على إسرائيل فهي قادرة لتكون محور التنمية الاقتصادية في الشرق الأوسط (ومثال ذلك التعاون الاقتصادي بين إسرائيل وتركيا) . ويرى أنصار هذا الاتجاه أنه من المفضل العمل تدريجيا على مستوى (متواضع) a low-key profile لتحقيق الهدف المرجو. ومن ثم فتقليل الصعوبات الاقتصادية، يمكن أيضًا أن يقلل من العداء تجاه اسرائيل ويدعم السلام مع إسرائيل. فالتعاون بين إسرائيل وتركيا يجب أن يقدم كنموذج نجاح. فمنذ 1996 عندما قام رئيس تركيا سليمان ديميريل بزيارة إسرائيل لأول مرة وقع 37 اتفاقية وبروتكول تعاون في مجال التجارة والثقافة والسياسة والمجال العسكري. وحاليًا هناك أفكار تتم مناقشتها معهم حول 10: § إقامة صناعات إسرائيلية تركية أمريكية مشتركة الأردن. § التعاون السياحي الإسرائيلي التركي. § استيراد الماء من تركيا إلى إسرائيل. o الاقتراب الثاني الهدف من التعاون أولا هو دعم السلام وليس رفع الناتج القومي الإجمالي لدول الجوار. ويعترض هذا الاقتراب على الاقتراب الأول باعتباره تبني اقتراب متواضع ربما يكون جيدا بالنسبة للتعاون في مجال الأعمال، ولكن لا يدعم السلام. فمقياس السلام يجب أن يكون عاما ومفيدا لكل طرف وليس لطرف دون آخر. وكقاعدة لا بد من تعميمها، ويجب أن تخصص المعونة الأمريكية للدول العربية التي لديها علاقات سلمية مع إسرائيل؛ جزءا من تمويلها لإقامة مشروعات مشتركة مع إسرائيل. أما بالنسبة للفلسطينيين، فهناك عدة دروس تجب مراعاتها من الماضي لتنفيذها في المستقبل 11: o المبلغ المستثمر في السلطة الفلسطينية من الضروري أن يمر عبر رجال أعمال وليس مؤسسات فلسطينية. o الاستثمار يجب أن يخصص لإقامة بنية تحتية، وإسرائيل يجب أن تتبنى اقترابا متواضعا. كما أن التعاون الاقتصادي من المهم ألا تتم إدارته من خلال إنشاءات أمنية كبديل عن مؤسسات اقتصادية وأكاديمية. نظرية تبادل الأراضي: تقوم بالأساس على إمكانية إعادة رسم الحدود الدقيقة للمنطقة بناء على اعتبارات ديمغرافية وأمنية o · نظرية تبادل الأراضي تقوم بالأساس على إمكانية إعادة رسم الحدود الدقيقة للمنطقة بناء على اعتبارات ديمغرافية وأمنية. ويرى المعهد أن تبادل الأرض يتيح انتقال السيادة على التجمعات السكانية المتجاورة، التجمعات السكانية اليهودية في الضفة الغربية القريبة من خط الهدنة، والتجمعات السكانية الفلسطينية الواقعة غرب وشمال خط الهدنة. ومن ذلك من منطلق وجود ضرورة مهمة لفصل السكان الفلسطينيين عن اليهود. وترتكز هذه النظرية على افتراض حتمية قيام دولتين واحدة يهوديةـ هي إسرائيل، والثانية عربية، ويطلق عليها فيما بعد فلسطين. وذلك نظر لأن معدل النمو الطبيعي للسكان الفلسطينيين (والذي يعادل ضعف معدل اليهود) يمثل خطرا على يهودية الدولة مما يدفع إلى تكوين دولة فلسطينية بجانب الدولة اليهودية الخالصة. ومن ثم فإن إسرائيل من أجل المحافظة على هويتها اليهودية والديمقراطية أن تدعم مبادلة الأراضي لتكوين الدولة الفلسطينية. وتوفر مبادلة المناطق تبعًا لخصائصها السكانية حل "الدولتين" وعلى أسس طويلة الأمد. وسوف تحول الحدود الجغرافية الديموغرافية الحالية بكل وضوح فكرة "الدولتين لشعبين" إلى واقع دولتين لشعب واحد. فقد كانت فكرة التقسيم في جوهرها تتضمن تقسيما عرقيًا ثقافيًا. ويشار إليه أحيانًا على أنه المعيار الديموغرافي، لقد كان دائمًا اللازمة الطبيعية لمعادلة التقسيم. بمعنى أن المبدأ الذي كان يسترشد به في مقترحات التقسيم وترسيم الحدود كان هو التقسيم الثقافي والعرقي. فالديموغرافيا كانت لتشكيل الجغرافيا. وسلسلة مشاريع السلام التي قدمت عبر السنين تعكس بجلاء هذه الحقيقة. وعبر مراحل تاريخية جرى تقسيم أرض إسرائيل – تزييف حقيقة وصف الأراضي الفلسطينية بأنها أرض إسرائيل منذ القدم - ديموغرافيًا بالفعل. أي أن المعهد سيعتمد على تقسيم الحدود وفق الروابط الديموغرافية والثقافية 12. وتقوم هذه الصيغة "نظرية تبادل الأراضي" إلى تسوية الصراع الفلسطيني – الإسرائيلي على مستويين: o المستوى الأول: بين إسرائيل والسلطة الفلسطينية أن تقوم إسرائيل بضم كتل استيطانية، مقابل أراض إسرائيلية (داخل أو على امتداد "الخط الأخضر") تنقل إلى الدولة الفلسطينية، أي ضم (كتل استيطانية) إلى إسرائيل مقابل نقل مناطق مأهولة بسكان عرب من مسلمي إسرائيل، تقع على تخوم (الخط الأخضر)، على مقربة من شمال الضفة الغربية، إلى السلطة الفلسطينية. حيث يقترح المشروع تبادل أراض بين إسرائيل والفلسطينيين تنقل بموجبه إسرائيل للفلسطينيين "منطقة المثلث" بين كفر قاسم جنوبا حتى برطعة شمالًا وبكامل سكانها. وبالمقابل ينقل الفلسطينيون إلى إسرائيل عن أراض في وادي الأردن، كذلك تصور "بيجر" نقل سكان دون نقل أراض وبصورة خاصة إعادة توطين اليهود الذين يقيمون في المستوطنات غير المتجاورة في الضفة الغربية، داخل إسرائيل، على أن يتم بالمقابل نقل العرب الإسرائيليين والبدو الذين يقيمون غير متجاورين في الجليل والنقب، للعيش في الدولة الفلسطينية.وبالنسبة للفلسطينيين بإسرائيل، فهناك ثمة 450000 عربي يعيشون الآن تحت الحكم الإسرائيلي، لا سيما العرب في شرق القدس, وفي "المثلث"، ويمكن كجزء من التسوية الدائمة "بين إسرائيل والفلسطينيين" أن يتم وضعهم تحت السيطرة الفلسطينية دون أن يرحل أحد عن منزله. وفي الجليل في سياق مقايضة الأرض هذه، وبنفس التماثل والتبادلية يجب ان يسمح بنقل السيادة على الكتل السكانية المتجاورة. أي نقل التجمعات السكان اليهودية في الضفة الغربية الملاصقة لخط الهدنة، مقابل التجمعات السكانية العربية الواقعة شمال وغرب خط الهدنة. وعلى وجه التحديد بنفس الفعل والتساوي مجمعات غوش عتصيون وأرئيل والبلدات في منطقة القدس، مقابل البلدات والقرى المحيطة بأم الفحم " عارة، برطعة، قلنسوة، الطيبة، الطيرة وكفر قاسم) 13. o المستوى الثاني: تبادل أراض بين إسرائيل ومصر والسلطة الفلسطينية تستهدف هذه الخطة زيادة هامش المرونة في رسم الحدود، عن طريق إشراك دولة ثالثة ملتزمة بعلاقات سلام مع إسرائيل(مصر)، ولا يوجد لها نزاع إقليمي مع الدولة الإسرائيلية. ويقضي هذا الاقتراح بأن تقوم مصر بنقل أراضٍ (بين قطاع غزة ومدينة العريش) إلى الفلسطينيين، وأن تضم إسرائيل إليها تجمعات استيطانية وأراضي في منطقة غور الأردن، وصحراء "يهودا"، جنوب شرق الضفة الغربية. حيث ستتنازل إسرائيل لمصر عن 200-500 كيلومتر مربع من اراضي النقب المجاورة لشبه جزيرة سيناء مع طريق (كوريدور) بري يعبر النقب ليشكل جسرًا بريًا بين مصر والأردن. وبالمقابل تتنازل مصر للفلسطينيين عن ضعف تلك المساحة في شمال سيناء تكون مجاورة لقطاع غزة. بحيث تزيد بشكل ملموس مساحة الأرض للمنطقة الأكثر ازدحامًا في العالم .وبالمثل يجب أن يقبل الفلسطينيون بسيادة إسرائيل على مناطق في الضفة الغربية بنقس القدر والمساحة. وعندها لن تشتمل على المناطق المجاورة للقدس فقط ومعها الكتل الاستيطانية، بل مناطق اضافية بدون مواطنين فلسطينيين على طول نهر الأردن، ومحميات طبيعية في صحراء الخليل وعلى شاطئ البحر الميت 14. ويرى المعهد أن التبرير الأساسي لهذه الصفقة الأكثر اتساعا بمبادلة الأراضي أنها سوف تعزز القدرة الاقتصادية والاجتماعية لقطاع غزة التي هي جزء من فلسطين كما سوف تنفع إسرائيل، وهنا ستكون راضية بالتخلي عن منطقة في النقب، هي من حيث القيمة اقل نسبيًا من المنطقة التي ستحصل عليها في الضفة الغربية. هكذا سيجني الفلسطينيون والإسرائيليون فائدة عظمى من مبادلة كهذه إذ لم تجابه بالرفض. وبالنسبة لمصر فإن الأرض التي ستحصل عليها مصر سوف تكون أقل قيمة من تلك التي ستتخلى عنها، كما أن ممر العبور بالنقب الذي سيربط مصر مع الأردن لن يساهم في دعم الاقتصاد المصري، لكن التطلع المصري لإحراز وضع الزعامة الإقليمية في الشرق الأوسط يمكن أن يكون دافعًا لإظهار مثل هذه المرونة التي من خلالها يمكن أن تجني ما هو أكثر من مجرد الاحترام 15. وتعتبر هذه الصيغة هي الأقرب لدى القادة الإسرائيليين لحل النزاع ، وذلك رغم الرفض المصري والأردني والفلسطيني. · مفاوضات الوضع النهائي إن المفاوضات على قضايا الوضع النهائي ليست على الأجندة القومية الاسرائيلية، ولكنها موجودة بشكل مبدئي في التوجه نحو التفاوض على الحدود المستقبلية الدائمة. ومن البدائل المطروحة في هذا الصدد، المقايضة على الأراضي التي بها كثافة عالية للسكان الفلسطينيين في إسرائيل والدولة الفلسطينية المستقبلية، التي مبدئيا من المخطط أن تمارس سيطرتها على مناطق أم الفحم ومثلث السيادة الفلسطينية، إلا أن ممثلي عرب إسرائيل يرفضون ذلك. وهناك بديل آخر يرتكز على إقحام التفاوض على الأراضي في المسار متعدد الأطراف، وذلك في إطار التسوية الإسرائيلية العربية ككل (أي بين إسرائيل وكافة الدول العربية أطراف النزاع) مصر، والأردن، وسوريا. الفكرة تنشأ من أنه حتى تسوية قضايا الوضع النهائي إذا تم إبرامها ستنتج نشأة دولتين بين نهر الأردن والبحر المتوسط، مما يخلق ضغطا على الأراضي مقابل حجم السكان. وسيجعل التسوية غير مستقرة، ويخلق احتياجا إلى أراض إضافية. لذلك فالحل هو الحصول على أراض من قبل الدول العربية. 16. يتناول هذا الجزء بعض المتغيرات المؤثرة على عملية التسوية كصعود حماس والقراءة الإسرائيلية لوجود هذا التنظيم على رأس السلطة الفلسطينية، وتقيمهم لعملية الرصاص المصبوب على غزة التي شنتها قوات جيش الاحتلال، علاوة على ثورات الربيع العربي. أ‌. صعود حماس على رأس السلطة ' اعتبر المركز أن صعود حماس وتوليها السلطة الفلسطينية أغلق أية فرصة للتوصل إلى اتفاقية سياسية بين الفلسطينيين والإسرائيليين، مما خلق تحديا استراتيجيا وسياسيا للأجندة القومية الإسرائيلية. فصعود حماس مثل تحديا استراتيجيا، فالمنظمة وصلت للسلطة دون تغيير توجهها. فحماس لن تصبح معتدلة وليس من المتوقع أن تسلم ما تمتلكه من أسلحة تستخدم في إرهاب الإسرائيليين (أي في أعمال المقاومة). وفي هذا الشأن، جاء طرح القادة بإسرائيل رافضا لعملية التفاوض بل إن رؤيتهم جاءت في صالح زيادة القدرات الأمنية وحماية الحدود والتأهب ضد أي هجوم مسلح، فطرح بنيامين نتنياهو زعيم حزب الليكود في مؤتمر 2006 رؤية ناقدة لخطة الانسحاب من جانب واحد، حيث تعرض للاعتبارات الأمنية باعتبارها الأمر الأهم من الوضع الديموغرافي والحفاظ على توازنه. فلابد أن يكون الأكثر أهمية في أية ترتيبات تتعلق بالأراضي. فإسرائيل عليها تأمين حدودها بما فيها وادي الأردن، والقدس الكبرى ومناطق الضفة الغربية التي تمثل المركز الرئيس لإسرائيل. فحدود 1967 ليست حدودا دفاعية والجدار الأمني غير قادر على حماية المواطنين الإسرائيليين من الأسلحة عالية المنحنى high-trajectory weapons وصواريخ القسام والجرينوف shoulder-launched missiles الموجهة ضد المدنيين. أما حزب العمل (اليساري) فاهتم بتحقيق الأمن أولا في ظل غياب طرف التفاوض فتحدث خلال المؤتمر عن التحرك نحو الانفصال النفسي والسياسي والأمني. فإنشاء الجدار الأمني يجب استكماله اعتمادا على تطوير منظومة الدفاع. فالأفعال الأحادية يجب ألا تمنع خيار العودة إلى المفاوضات الثنائية ومفاوضات الحل النهائي، ولكن بعد إزاحة حماس من السلطة 17. 'ب‌. الحرب على غزة عملية الرصاص المصبوب يناقش هذا الجزء تقييم المعهد للحرب بعد انتهائها والبدائل المطروحة أمام إسرائيل لعدم تكرارها. فيرى المعهد أنه بعد الحرب على غزة هناك احتياج لتبني سياسة جديدة بالنسبة للمناطق الفلسطينية تقوم على تحسين الوضع الاقتصادي والاجتماعي، وتحقيق رفاهة للفلسطينيين. فالحرب أفضت إلى نتائج على الفلسطينيين وعلى العالم ككل. وعلى الرغم من ذلك من المشكوك فيه أن الوضع المزري الموجود في ظل حكم حماس سينتج عنه دعم شعبي لحركة فتح داخل الساحة الفلسطينية الداخلية. وفي الوقت ذاته، تقارير وسائل الإعلام العالمية حول الدمار الشامل في غزة وعدد الجرحى الفلسطينيين، يؤثر بالسلب على صورة إسرائيل أمام الرأي العام العالمي خاصة في أوربا، على النقيض بالنسبة للدول العربية التي أبدت تفهما للسياسة الإسرائيلية الموجهة ضد حماس، خاصة وأنها تعتبر حماس كممثل بالوكالة عن إيران التي تهدد استقرار تلك الدول. ومن منظور العمليات فإن التلف الممتد يوجه ضربة للقدرات الهجومية لحماس مقارنة بالشهور الممتدة اعتمادا على التأثير الحالي لقوات جيش الدفاع. إضافة إلى الاختلاف بالنسبة للقضايا الجوهرية، فعدم التأكد يظهر بشدة في تحقيق اتفاق دائم على ضوء الكفاح الداخلي بين فتح وحماس، والقدرة القيادية الفلسطينية للتوصل لاتفاق الوضع النهائي لتقديم استجابة فعالة للاحتياجات الأمنية الإسرائيلية. أما الحرب على غزة من البعد القانوني هي استمرار للمواجهة الدائرة بين إسرائيل وحماس خاصة في قطاع غزة. وبإعمال قواعد القانون الدولي تعتبر إسرائيل قوى محتلة، خاصة أنها تحافظ على وجودها في قطاع غزة، وإسرائيل تتحكم في الأمن الخارجي، والجوي، والبحري، والأرضي. مقابل رأي آخر يرى أنها ليست أراضي محتلة وإنما هي أراضي حكم مستقل للنظام الفلسطيني، حيث تم تنظيمه نتيجة للمحادثات بين إسرائيل وفتح (السلطة الفلسطينية)، التي اختطفت بواسطة منظمة إرهابية على الرغم من العملية الديمقراطية التي تمت في إطارها ونتج عنها فوز حماس في الانتخابات. إن الاقترابات المختلفة تلقى الضوء على الخلل في القانون الدولي الحالي في تناول الظروف الطارئة في الحرب غير المتساوية بشكل عام، والموقف في قطاع غزة بوجه خاص. فإسرائيل عليها أن تستجيب لاحتياجات اعادة التأهيل في قطاع غزة. وإذا لم تستجب إسرائيل فإن الفراغ يتم ملؤه عبر الأموال الإيرانية ومن ثم فإن تأثير حماس في غزة سيزيد 18. إن المفاوضات على قضايا الوضع النهائي ليست على الأجندة القومية الإسرائيلية، ولكنها موجودة بشكل مبدئي في التوجه نحو التفاوض على الحدود المستقبلية للدولة يتناول هذا الجزء علاقة إسرائيل مع بعض الدول العربية التي لها ثقل داخل المنطقة، وفي ذات الوقت بها توترات داخلية وصل بعضها إلى درجة الحرب الأهلية (الحالة السورية). فبمراجعة فاعليات سلسلة المؤتمر منذ عام 2000 اتضح الاهتمام بالعراق والاعتداء الأمريكي عليها، واعتبرته إسرائيل بعدا إيجابيا يصب في صالحها وطالبت نقله إلى بقية البلدان العربية. الأمر الذي شهدناه بطرق مغايرة في سوريا. وما حدث في مصر بعد ثورة 25 يناير كان محور قلق شديد بين الساسة والمفكرين، حتى إن مؤتمر 2011 أفرد مساحة كبيرة لمناقشة التداعيات على إسرائيل والسيناريوهات الممكنة للتعامل مع الوضع الجديد. جاءت الثورات المصرية في 25 يناير 2011 لتحدث هزة داخل المجتمع الإسرائيلي تخبطت خلالها الآراء والمواقف والاتجاهات وتباينت القرارات والتفسيرات واختلفت التحليلات والتأويلات. وصدرت الدراسات والمقالات وبرز الاهتمام من قبل الساسة والخبراء ومراكز الفكر والمحللين. وجاءت المخاوف حول مستقبل الثورة والعلاقات المصرية الإسرائيلية واتفاقية السلام المصرية الإسرائيلية، والقوى التي ستعتلي حكم مصر وعلاقاتها مع القوى الإقليمية والدولية كإيران والولايات المتحدة الأمريكية. وظهر في هذا الصدد العديد من التوصيات والسيناريوهات المطروحة للتصدي للثورة وتداعياتها. لذلك كان لابد التعرف على القراءة الإسرائيلية للثورة المصرية للتعرف على ما توقعته إسرائيل للثورة، وتفسيرهم لأسباب حدوث الثورة، والتكهنات التي طرحت حول مستقبل الثورة عند بداية حدوثها، وموقف إسرائيل من الرئيس المخلوع محمد حسني مبارك، وتقييم إسرائيل للقوى البازغة إبان الثورة "المجلس العسكري، القوى الإسلامية، قوى المعارضة". · القراءة الإسرائيلية للثورة المصرية إبان حدوثها سيتناول هذا الجزء القراءة الإسرائيلية لبداية الثورة المصرية حيث سيناقش عدة نقاط تدور حول مدى توقع إسرائيل لحدوث الثورة، وتفسيرهم لأسباب حدوثها، والتكهنات التي طرحت حول مستقبل الثورة عند بداية حدوثها، وموقف إسرائيل من الرئيس المخلوع محمد حسني مبارك، وتقييم إسرائيل للقوى البازغة أبان الثورة "المجلس العسكري، القوى الإسلامية، قوى المعارضة". جاءت الثورة المصرية مفاجأة للمؤسسات السياسية بإسرائيل فلم يتوقع الموساد – جهاز المخابرات الإسرائيلية- أو الساسة أو الخبراء والمحللين السياسيين بإسرائيل بحدوث الثورة رغم حدوث مقدمات كثيرة لها، حيث ذكر السفير تسفي مازئيل "أن الانفجار كان متوقعًا منذ وقت طويل لكن الجميع آمن أن سلطة مبارك قوية ومستقرة ولم يكن بإمكان أحد أن يتوقع الثورة 19. وأرجع الخبراء والمحللون الإسرائيليون اندلاع الثورة المصرية لعدة أسباب يمكن تقسيمها إلى ثلاث مجموعات المجموعة الأولى هي تحليل للموقف الداخلي بمصر، الصراع بين القوى داخل النظام السياسي المصري، وتقييم الأيديولوجية الفكرية التي قام عليها النظام المصري عقب ثورة 1952. أولًا: تحليل للموقف الداخلي بمصر. جاء عدد من الدراسات ترى أن اندلاع الثورة ما هو إلا نتيجة فساد الحياة السياسية والاقتصادية والاجتماعية بمصر، كاحتمالية توريث جمال مبارك لرئاسة الجمهورية خلال الانتخابات التي كان من المزمع حدوثها آنذاك، ونتيجة الانتخابات البرلمانية نوفمبر 2010 التي خلت من نجاح قوى المعارضة خاصة الإخوان، حيث حصل الإخوان على 15 مقعدًا فقط، إضافة إلى الحركة الاحتجاجية الشعبية الواسعة التي انتشرت عبر المجتمع المصري ككل منذ عام 2004 (1900 إضراب ومظاهرة حدثت ما بين 2004 و2008 بمشاركة مليون وسبعمائة ألف فرد نتيجة لسياسية الخصخصة، وتسريح عدد كبير من العمالة والرغبة لتحسين معدلات المعيشة وارتفاع معدلات البطالة وارتفاع تكلفة المعيشة وانخفاض المرتبات وارتفاع اسعار الغذاء يضاف إلى التغييرات الحادثة بالسوق العالمي20. ثانيًا: الصراع بين القوى داخل النظام السياسي المصري بتردد تفسير آخر نظر إلى الثورة باعتبارها انقلاب عسكري داخلي بقيادة المشير محمد حسين طنطاوي – وزير الدفاع الأسبق ورئيس المجلس الأعلى للقوات المسلحة - حيث أراد منع مبارك من توريث السلطة إلى جمال مبارك فهم لم يرغبوا في أن يحكم مصر شخص مدني من خارج المؤسسة العسكرية كجمال مبارك بالإضافة إلى الاعتراض على شخصه بالتحديد 21. ثالثًا: تقييم الأيديولوجية الفكرية التي قام عليها النظام المصري عقب ثورة 1952 وهناك من ذكر أن الثورة المصرية والثورات العربية ككل هي نتيجة و دليل على أزمة الهوية وإفلاس القومية العربية الصارخ نظرًا لحدوث تلك الثورات داخل أنظمة سياسية أطلق عليها بالقومية، وتبنت في حقبة من تاريخها الأيديولوجية القومية العربية ولم تحدث تلك الثورات بالنظم الملكية 22. وتباين رد الفعل الرسمي من الثورة وظهر ذلك بشدة في الموقف الإسرائيلي من الرئيس المخلوع "محمد حسني مبارك" حيث اتسم الموقف الإسرائيلي الرسمي في بداية الثورة بتأييد نظام حكم الرئيس مبارك على خلاف الإدارة الأمريكية والدول الغربية. فنتنياهو كان الزعيم الوحيد – وفقًا للصحافة الإسرائيلية- الذي أعلن على الملأ تأييده للرئيس المصري حسني مبارك 23. فمبارك من وجهة النظر الإسرائيلية كنز استراتيجي لإسرائيل؛ فقد كان يدعو حتى نهاية عهده للأمن والاستقرار وتمسكه باتفاق السلام مع إسرائيل منحها فرصة للازدهار، ووفر لها حدودًا آمنة كما أن مد إسرائيل بالغاز الطبيعي يتيح لها فرص للتنمية. 24 بل واعتبر دوف فايسغلاس –المدير العام لديوان رئيس الحكومة الأسبق أرئيل شارون – أن ولاية حكم مبارك لم تنته بعد وأن هناك شك إذا كانت سياسته ستنتهي نتيجة الأحداث التي تشهدها مصر 25. وعبر الحاخام عوفاديا يوسف الزعيم الروحي لحزب شاس عن أمله في أن تظهر براءة مبارك، حيث وصفه بأنه "رجل سلام كان محبًا لإسرائيل .. فهو قد حال دون وقوع الكثير من الحروب" 26. إلا أن الموقف الرسمي الإسرائيلي سرعان ما ظهرت نفعيته، حيث ذكر أن الثورة المصرية إذا كانت ستحدث تغيير نحو مزيد من الديمقراطية فلن يتعارض ذلك مع مصلحة إسرائيل 27. وظهرت عدة تكهنات أبان اندلاعها تتحدث عن مستقبلها 'تدرجت بين النجاح والفشل فطرح في هذا السياق الجنزال غيورا أيلاند – الجنرال في الاحتياط والرئيس الأسبق لشعبة الاستخبارات العسكرية ومجلس الأمن القومي- ثلاثة سيناريوهات 28: · أن تنجح السلطة آنذاك برئاسة مبارك أو عمر سليمان في البقاء مما يعني فشل الثورة. · أن تتسلم السلطة حكومة علمانية تطبق المبادئ الديمقراطية في الحكم. · أن يسيطر الإخوان المسلمون على السلطة إما عبر استغلال حالة الفوضى التي عمت البلاد أو من خلال النجاح في الانتخابات العامة. واعتبر أن هذا السيناريو هو الأخطر على أمن إسرائيل. 'وعند حديثهم عن الأطراف الفاعلة في الثورة المصرية تباينت الآراء، '''فهناك تفسيرات داخل إسرائيل ترى أن مظاهرات الجماهير بمصر تم قيادتها بل وتوجيهها من قبل قوى خارجية وحصروها في قناة الجزيرة والولايات المتحدة الأمريكية 29. وهناك قراءات تحدثت عن رؤيتها لدور المجلس العسكري والإخوان المسلمين وقوى المعارضة باعتبارهم القوى التي بزغت أبان الثورة المصرية.' 'أولًا: رؤية إسرائيل لدور المجلس العسكري''' ترددت الآراء حول موقف المجلس العسكري من الثورة فهناك أراء وصفت الثورة بأنهاانقلاب عسكري كي لا يتم توريث السلطة، لذلك لم يتعامل الجيش مع الثوار كما تعاملت الشرطة أبان الثورة،30 وهناك تفسيرات أخرى ترى أن المجلس العسكري لم يطلق النار على المتظاهرين كي لا يكون مصيره كمصير القذافي أو الأسد، أي كي لا يكون احتفاظه بالسلطة لفترة زمنية قصيرة 31. وترى إسرائيل أن المجلس العسكري في مأزق شديد للحفاظ على حكمه داخل مصر بل والحفاظ على أعضائه بشخوصهم حتى لا تتم محاكمتهم كما حدث لمبارك، لذا فهم في حاجة لدعم أمريكا وإسرائيل وأي لاعب دولي آخر للحفاظ على حكمهم المتداعي. وعلى الرغم من ذلك فاستمرار الدعم الأجنبي للعسكر سيقوي المزاعم داخل مصر بأن المجلس العسكري لم يعمل لصالح البلاد وإنما من أجل تحقيق مصالح أجنبية مما يصب في صالح الحركات الإسلامية والتيارات المعادية لحكم العسكر مما يضع المجلس في مأزق 32. وذكر عدد من القراءات أن هناك اتفاقًا غير معلن بين المجلس العسكري والإخوان المسلمين يحظى خلاله المجلس بالأمن المالي والشخصي وتساند الإخوان، ولكن مع الحفاظ على الدعم الدولي. لذلك تمنع الجماهير من تدمير اتفاق السلام مع إسرائيل، وتمنع حماس من الحصول على أسلحة من إيران توجه لقطاع غزة، وتمنع إيران من إدخال مقاتلات عسكرية عبر قناة السويس، وتمنع إسرائيل من الحصول على الغاز الطبيعي من البحر المتوسط. كما أن أداء المجلس العسكري يتسم بالتراجع أمام الحالة الثورية المستمرة فلم يتخذ المجلس موقف صارم ضد الجماهير عندما اقتحمت السفارة الإسرائيلية وعندما تم تدمير خطوط تصدير الغاز لإسرائيل، وذلك خوفًا من سحب الشرعية المجتمعية من المجلس 33. 1. مراكز الفكر: هى مؤسسات بحثية تتمتع باستقلال نسبي عن صناع القرار، والأحزاب السياسية والجامعات، وجماعات المصالح وتختلف عنها ، وتقوم بدراسة قضايا السياسة العامة وتحليلها ، وتقدم النصح والمشورة في هيئة بدائل سياسات تطرحها للتأثير على صناع القرار. عبر ما تتيحه من ساحات للنقاش، أو ما تنشره من دراسات وأبحاث، أو عبر ملخص سياسات يتم تقديمه مباشرة إلى صناع القرار. وتقوم بأدوار ووظائف عديدة للتأثير على عملية صنع السياسة، فلا ينحصر دورها في تقديم بدائل السياسات . وإنما تباشر أيضًا دورها كمخزون استراتيجي يمد الحكومة بالكوادر البشرية اللازمة وتضطلع بتقييم سياسات الحكومة بما يعود بالتأثير الإيجابي على عملية صنع القرار، كما تهدف إلى رفع وعي الجمهور بقضايا السياسة العامة الملحة. لمزيد من التفاصيل انظر: 2. هبة جمال الدين، دور مراكز الفكر في عملية صنع السياسة العامة: دراسة حالة إسرائيل، رسالة مقدمة لنيل درجة الدكتوراه في العلوم السياسية، (القاهرة، جامعة القاهرة: كلية الاقتصاد والعلوم السياسية، 2014)، ص22. 3. معهد السياسة والإستراتيجية : 'مركز فكر خاص ومستقل، لا يتبع الكيان الحكومي، ولا الحزبي، ولا الجامعي بإسرائيل. ونشاطه الملحوظ منذ عام 2000، ونشأته التي جاءت بمبادرة من أحد قادة أجهزة المخابرات الإسرائيلية ، وما ينظمه من أنشطة وفاعليات أبرزها مؤتمر هرتسيليا لميزان الأمن القومي الذي يتم تنظيمه بشكل سنوي، ويمثل محفلا للخبراء والأكاديميين والساسة، والعسكريين، والنخب السياسية من داخل وخارج إسرائيل. ويناقش محاور بحثية مهمة، ويصدر توصيات يستهدف منها صانع القرار بإسرائيل. ويشارك في المؤتمر العديد من الشخصيات الدولية البارزة عبر سنوات عمله كرؤساء الدول، ورؤساء الوزراء، وزراء، البرلمانيين، رؤساء وممثلين عن المؤسسات الدولية البارزة كالأمم المتحدة، والاتحاد الأوروبي. فهذا المؤتمر أضحى بمثابة القناة الرئيسة للتعبير عن السياسة العامة، بل وأبرز التصريحات الرسمية لقادة اسرائيل. 'المرجع نفسه، ص111، ص112. 4. The Interdisciplinary Center Herzliya: Lauder School of Government Diplomacy and Strategy, Institute of policy strategy, The Annual Edmond Benjamin de Rothschild Herzliya Conference Series on the Balance of Israel's National Security, the Ninth Herzliya Conference: Policy, Executive Summary 2009, (http://www.herzliyaconference.org/eng/_uploads/2165executivesummary09.pdf), accessed February 2, 2013. 5. لمزيد من التفاصيل انظر: هبة جمال الدين، أزمة اليسار الإسرائيلي: تدهور وانهيار، (القاهرة، مركز الأهرام للترجمة والنشر، 2010)، ص 182: ص 186. 6. Ibid ' 7. '''Ibid ' 8. 'Ibid ' 9. 'Ibid ' 10. 'Ibid ' 11. 'Ibid ' '''12. Uzi Arad, “Territorial Exchanges and the Two-State Solution for the Palestinian-Israeli Conflict”, Working Paper, Herzliya Conference, January 21-24, 2006, (http://www.herzliyaconference.org/_Uploads/2135stahim2.pdf), accessed April 4, 2012 13. مركز المعلومات الوطني الفلسطيني – وفا، وثيقة تصورات إسرائيل للحل النهائي للصراع، (رام الله، وثائق مركز المعلومات الوطني الفلسطيني، 2012) 14. http://www.wafainfo.ps/atemplate.aspx?id=4170, (June 5, 2014) 15. (مركز المعلومات الوطني الفلسطيني – وفا، وثيقة تصورات إسرائيل للحل النهائي للصراع، http://www.wafainfo.ps/atemplate.aspx?id=4170مرجع سابق. 16. Uzi Arad, “Territorial Exchanges and the Two-State Solution for the Palestinian-Israeli Conflict”, Working Paper, Herzliya Conference, Op.Cit. 17. Ibid ''' 18. '''The Interdisciplinary Center Herzliya: Lauder School of Government Diplomacy and Strategy, Institute of policy strategy, the Sixth Annual Conference, Executive Summary, January 21-24, 2006, www.herzliyaconference.org/eng/?upload/159_Executuve_Summary_Part1.pdf, Op.Cit'.' 19. The Interdisciplinary Center Herzliya: Lauder School of Government Diplomacy and Strategy, Institute of policy strategy,The Annual Edmond Benjamin de Rothschild Herzliya Conference Series on the Balance of Israel's National Security, the Ninth Herzliya Conference: Policy, Executive Summary2009, Op.Cit 20. 1)) معاريف، 13/12/2011، متاحة على شبكة المعلومات الدولية فيhttp://carmelpost.co/category/maariv 21. Podeh, Elie, "Farewell to an Age of Tyranny? the Egyptians Spring as a Model", Sharqiyya, Fall 2011, Moshe Dayan Center, No. 12http://dayan.org/sites/default/files/2_EliePodeh.pdf, accessed on 01/03/2012. 22. معاريف، 14/02/2011.، متاحة على شبكة المعلومات الدولية فيhttp://carmelpost.co/category/maariv 23. سلمان مصالحة،" ليس ربيعًا ولا عربيًا"، مختارات إسرائيلية، يناير 2012، العدد 205، ص31. 24. المركز الفلسطيني للدراسات الإسرائيلية مدار: وحدة المشهد الإسرائيلي، ثورة 25 يناير المصرية قراءة إسرائيل، تقرير خاص، متاح على شبكة المعلومات الإلكترونية في http://www.madarcenter.org/pub-details.php?id=350 ، متوافرة بتاريخ 01/03/2012 25. هآرتس، 13/02/2011. 26. المركزالفلسطيني للدراسات الإسرائيلية مدار: وحدة المشهد الإسرائيلي، مرجع سابق. 27. www.walla.co.il، 'عوفاديا يوسف يدعو اللـه أن يظهر براءة مبارك، مختارات إسرائيلية، عدد 206، فبراير 2012، ص47. 28. 'المركزالفلسطيني للدراسات الإسرائيلية مدار: وحدة المشهد الإسرائيلي، مرجع سابق. 29. المركزالفلسطيني للدراسات الإسرائيلية مدار: وحدة المشهد الإسرائيلي، مرجع سابق. 30. المرجع نفسه. 31. معاريف، 14/02/2011، مرجع سابق. 32. ألكسندر بلاي ، "مصر جمهورية إسلامية"، مختارات إسرائيلية، العدد 205، يناير 2012، ص26. 33. المرجع نفسة. http://www.acrseg.org/37862